portideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Special
Sonic the Hedgehog: Special Games included *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog CD Scoring (Sonic 1) Hitting Bumpers: 10 points for each of the first ten hits on any given bumper; after that no more points can be gained from that bumper Hitting enemies : *First Enemy = 100 *Second Enemy = 200 *Third Enemy = 300 *Fourth through Fifteenth Enemies = 1000 each *Sixteenth and all Subsequent Enemies = 10000 each (A "chain" refers to all enemies destroyed until the next time Sonic lands on some form of ground, or stops spinning.) Dr. Eggman Boss: 1000 points each End Level Ring Bonus: 100 points for each ring held End Level Time Bonus: *0:29 or less = 50000 *0:30 to 0:44 = 10000 *0:45 to 0:59 = 5000 *1:00 to 1:29 = 4000 *1:30 to 1:59 = 3000 *2:00 to 2:59 = 2000 *3:00 to 3:59 = 1000 *4:00 to 4:59 = 750 *5:00 or more = 0 End-of-level flags: Where the Signpost stands, there are sometimes flags you can trigger. These flags are hidden, but if you hit them they will appear and show either 100, 1000, or 10000. The flags that say "100" are really only worth 10 points each, but the 1000 and 10000 flags report their values accurately. Special Stage: 100 points for each ring held Scoring (Sonic 2) Hitting Bumpers: 10 points each for the first ten hits on any given bumper; after that no more points can be gained from that bumper. Enemy Chains: *First Enemy = 100 *Second Enemy = 200 *Third Enemy = 500 *Fourth through Fifteenth Enemies = 1000 each *16th and all Subsequent Enemies = 10,000 each (A chain refers to all enemies destroyed until the next time Sonic lands on some form of ground, or releases from a Spin Dash) Dr. Eggman Boss: 1000 points each End Level Ring Bonus: 100 points for each ring held End Level Perfect Bonus: The game stores a list of how many rings are present in each level. Each time you get a lone ring, the game subtracts one from this value. If this value is 0 when you pass the end signpost, you receive a 50,000 point bonus. Super Ring boxes and those placed by debug mode do not affect this counter. Getting hit by an enemy and losing your current rings does not reset the counter. End Level Time Bonus: *0:29 or less = 50,000 *0:30 to 0:44 = 30,000 *0:45 to 0:59 = 10,000 *1:00 to 1:29 = 5000 *1:30 to 1:59 = 3000 *2:00 to 2:59 = 2000 *3:00 to 3:59 = 1500 *4:00 to 4:59 = 500 *5:00 or more = 0 Special Stage: *Rings = 100 *Chaos Emerald = 10,000 Special Scoring in Casino Night Zone: *There are certain slots which aren't connected to Slot Machine Reels. Upon entering the slot from above, you receive 8 sequential 100 point additions to your score. (At one point in act 2, there are five such slots placed directly above one another, so landing in one triggers the rest in sequence for 4000 points.) *There are also green, yellow, and red bumpers in sets of three. Hitting one is worth 10 points and causes the bumper to change color (green -> yellow -> red -> disappear). Destroying the third red bumper in each set of 3 is worth 500 points instead of 10. Comparisons Sonic the Hedgehog: Special/ComparisonsCategory:PC-FX Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Category:Collections Category:1997 video games Category:Sega